


Mistaken Identity

by sleepingunderthestars



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Character Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Dimensions, Ratings: PG, Smart Peter Parker, must get back to the right dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingunderthestars/pseuds/sleepingunderthestars
Summary: Gwen Stacy is thrown into the wrong dimension and doesn't expect to find what she does. Loosely based upon Into the Spiderverse, Far From Home, and comic characters this Gwen Stacy meets the Midtown Crew from FFH and is surprised when they accept her into the group.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. The Fall - into A Stranger

It was a dark, late night in New York City, with a bit of chill running through the almost empty streets. Gwen was one of the few making the city live up to it's name of the city that never sleeps. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed with her mountain of throw blankets and sleep for hours after an exhausting day at Midtown. After school MJ insisted they practice late into the night. Their band was practicing for the upcoming talent show at Midtown and none of them were prepared.  
Gwen's want for a hot shower and a warm bed is interrupted as she sees a sea of police cars go speeding past her. As she passes a shop that has a tv on News Channel 5 still on it flashes a familiar face. Well more like a familiar mask but she knows who's under it. It's Peter. She barely has time to take in the news when her feet are running in a well-known direction. Peter's apartment is like a second home to Gwen when she can't stand her own place.  
Gwen reaches the bottom of his apartment building when she starts to climb the wall. She hasn't fully discovered her spidey powers, that was a job of the two of them to tackle this weekend but now she isn't so sure.

Gwen reaches the fire escape that leads to Peter's bedroom window. She sneaks up to it as if she's scared she'll wake a sleeping Parker. He would be furious to have his precious sleep interrupted. But this is a silly thought as he always dawns the suit and goes hunting for on the crime-ridden streets on Monday nights. It's his release after a rough day at school.  
She reaches up and starts to open his window, still as quiet as she can be.

Suddenly, she falls into his room with a loud crash. How could she be so careless as to interrupt the sleeping boy's slumber? But it wasn't intentional. She's known for her balance, she's a dancer for god sake! She makes her way to her feet when she's greeted with a familiar face.

"Thank God you are alive Peter!" Gwen shouts and tackles the boy with an overexcited hug. She lets go once she realizes that he's not hugging her back. "What's wrong Pete?" she asks. Faster than she can get that out her hand is webbed to his bedpost.

"Who are you?" this boy demands and looks at her with no recognition behind his eyes.

"It's me, Gwen?" she says although she's now questioning herself, "Your neighbor, best friend?" Gwen says in hopes of Peter remembering.  
He must have hit his head or something, there is no way the boy with the scruffy hair is a stranger to her.

"Why did you say I'm alive? Of course, I'm alive? Wh-why would I be dead?" Peter asks with a concerned tone in his voice. Is he afraid?

"That's why I came here! I saw your face, well your mask on the news. It said there had been a fatal accident downtown and that you we-were dead..." Gwen says, fully realizing the impact of her words. How could Peter survived what looked like a bomb zone? And without a scratch on him? What would have caused so many police cars to have gone flying down the street like that?

She remembers the news broadcast, searching for answers. She remembers that so many apartment lights above her went on. That's unusual. Police sirens are practically the soundtrack to the city, why would people care that much.

This makes Gwen even more confused. So, she asks the boy standing in front of her a simple question. "What's my name?"


	2. An Explanation, Or a Sorry Excuse for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen tries to get more info out of this boy that she meet after falling into his bedroom window, but his striking resemblance to her upstairs neighbor and best friend makes it difficult.  
> They share some secrets and put their brains together to figure this whole mess out.  
> Peter invites Gwen to stay the night, it's not exactly like she has a choice though.

The boy is unable to answer. He has no clue who she is. To him, she's a creep who busted into his bedroom, assaulted him with a hug, and then claimed he was dead. But because he has the advantage as she's tied up right now, he lets her stay, at a distance, however.

"I don't know you!" the boy says in too loud of a voice that makes him repeat it in a softer, kinder tone. He really doesn't know this girl but starts to feel sad for her - he can see the look of desperation behind her eyes.  
Does she know a boy named Peter that also looks like him? Well, he is also named Peter, but just not the right one apparently. He tries hard to think if she goes to his school but he can't put a name to the face if she does. He's so confused that he gives in to acting all tough, it doesn't seem very convincing, the girl in from of him just looks sad but he was trying okay?

"Sooo, what's your name then?" Peter asks nonchalantly, leaning against his bed, trying to exude an air of coolness. But he doesn't want to give off the vibe that he's actually interested in her story. Although he's given off more than enough with pinning her to his bedpost with his webs. What normal person has webs coming out of their hands?  
That makes him question how she got up to his room, "And, how did you get here? To my bedroom I mean? It's like 4 stories up dude!" he adds on with the dude faltering at the end like it sometimes happens when he speaks too fast.

"Name's Gwen Stacy," she holds off on adding the: and I'm your best friend part as it's clear now the boy standing in front of her is not the one she knows. "and that's a little complicated. May I ask why there are webs keeping me here?" Gwen adds with a smirk.

"I-uh-I just-I just didn't want you to fall..." Peter starts to ramble as he struggles to come up with a convincing lie. If only MJ were here, she'd know what to do, she's a great liar. Although he wasn't sure how she'd react to having this random girl in his room.  
"It's okay," Gwen starts reassuringly, "I'm guessing these are spider webs?" she asks looking for confirmation before telling her truth. "I know a guy who also can shoot webs. His name is Peter, that's why I've been calling you that. You know, you guys look exactly the same. Can I have your name now?" she asks shyly.

"My name is Peter. But it's Peter Parker. I don't know the Peter you know, I for sure haven't seen anyone walking around that looks like me. I feel bad for that guy though, right? Hah. But I still don't /like/ know you, I've never seen you before! Maybe you're just confusing me with that guy, I can't really shoot webs that was just an accident. I got it from a party store down the street."  
"I can help you find him you know? The guy you're looking for I mean...Peter." he says in a stream of consciousness.  
He gets very rambly when he's nervous. He still doesn't have this who superhero thing down just yet. Yea he did take down Captain American, only if you use the word 'takedown' generously. And he did save a whole bunch of cities in Europe last summer, although the attack was fake and he ultimately trusted the one person he shouldn't have...

"Hey hey, it's alright!" Gwen says with a slight chuckle at the end, trying to interject into this boys' monologue. She unzips her jacket to reveal her white, black and pink suit with web detailing on it. "I know a guy who can shoot webs and I kind of can too? Your secret is safe with me." Gwen says to try to comfort the boy, but he's starting to sweat. She wonders if that's a 'bitten-by-a-spider' type of reaction or if the boy is just always this nervous. He must not be a great superhero then.

"Okay so tell me about this Peter you know, how did he die?" Peter asks taking a seat in his desk chair, this whole ordeal has confused him. And he hopes that Aunt May doesn't wake up, he knows the webs take about 2 hours to dissolve so there would be no explaining away this situation without it ending in her laughing at him.

"His name is Peter B. Parker, he's my best friend and neighbor. We practically grew up together." she recants, thinking of how it used to be.  
"And I was walking home and saw on the news he, well him as Spider-Man was in a fatal accident downtown. So, I ran here hoping to see him in his apartment, alive. But I ran into you. You sure you're not the Peter I know?" Gwen explains, hoping that this is just Peter playing some awful trick on her.

"No, I'm sorry; Gwen, right?" Peter says as he tries to recall her name, he's always bad at names...and faces. "So how can there two Peter Parkers? Two Spider-Men? This doesn't make any sense! The only thing that could explain it is if there was a-" Peter starts.

"Multi-dimension." The two say together, Gwen a little more confident than Peter.

"That just doesn't make any sense, I mean I know that that evil dude, Beck, mentioned it but he was lying! He's a liar!" Peter thinks to himself, he also thinks that Mr. Stark would know all the answers right now. God, he wishes he were here right now. Peter misses him so much, he never had time to properly grieve and now it's all coming up. But it can't. Not in front of this random girl.

Peter composes himself and asks, "Okay, so let me get this straight, you are not from here? Like you live in a parallel universe?", he pauses and looks up for an acknowledgment and Gwen nods her head. She doesn't really understand it either but she just knows she's not where she's supposed to be.

"I don't know how I got here," Gwen states, knowing that this'll be the boys' next question. "The only thing I remember is being knocked forward. It almost felt like getting pushed. But before this, everything was fine, normal even."

"Well, I don't know much about the multiverse," Peter says, he hates to admit that because he's supposed to be the smart one. Aunt May calls him a genius even, but he doubts that. Maybe he should call Happy, at least that way an adult could handle this situation. "But unless something comes back to beam you back into your right universe, I guess you're staying in this universe."  
As Peter says this he regrets it, he doesn't want to make this girl feel trapped here, in such an unfamiliar place, but there is no other choice. Unless she's some secret super-genius, she better fess up now if that's the case.

"I guess so" Gwen says, with defeat and hopelessness in her voice. How did she get herself into this situation? What is she gonna do? Stick with this boy? If he lets her I guess so, she's already revealed too much.

"Well, it looks like I'm sleeping here tonight," Gwen says with a little more sarcasm in her voice as she nods to her hand still attached to this boys' bed. "Longshot but do you have any web dissolver?" she says a bit jokingly.  
"No sorry I don't, I haven't made that yet. Never expected to use my webs on someone nice." Peter says looking ashamed, this'll be a long night.

He starts to gather up some pillows and blankets so Gwen can sleep on the floor. The way he's shot the web it's impossible for her to maneuver into the bed; he feels bad, but then again that would be awkward. "This should dissolve in about 2 hours, so 2 or 3ish. But I'll wake you up at 6, I leave for school at 7 and you need to be out of here by the time my Aunt May is up." Peter says, attempting to make a makeshift bed for the girl who landed in his room.

"I guess you could come to school with me if you'd like? Or you could just roam around the city? There's a really nice Bodega down the street" Peter asks looking to Gwen for some direction. To be honest, he's not sure how this whole thing will work out. He's just hoping for the best.

"Yea okay that sounds like a plan. I can just be your shadow at school. Say I'm a distant cousin in town for the week or something." Gwen says, she's good at making plans, just not good at the whole lying part.

"Okay, yeah that's good. Uh so, goodnight then. Unless you need anything? Water? A snack?", Peter adds realizing he's not been a good host, "I actually only have this granola bar so...".  
"I'm okay Peter. Thanks for the blankets", Gwen says as she attempts to find a position that is halfway conducive to sleep.

Peter climbs back into bed, not forgetting to set his alarm early. It always goes off at least 5 times before he actually gets out of bed. He hopes this doesn't bother the girl.

As soon as Gwen has found a way to sit that is actually comfy, she hears the soft snore of the boy in the bed beside her. Damn, he falls asleep fast, she thinks. She wonders how he can sleep so soundly with all the events that have happened in the last hour? The window she fell into is just within view and, she can see the stars. Gwen wonders what is happening back at her home. She wonders what MJ and the girls will think when she doesn't show up at school tomorrow? What Peter will think if he's actually alive? Or what his Aunt May will think if he's actually dead?  
It takes Gwen a considerable time longer to fall asleep. Who knew leaning up against a metal bed frame could be so uncomfortable! She longs for the 2 hours to pass by fast so at least she can sleep flat on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!   
> Please let me know if you'd like to see more of this story and if you have any ideas for plot points.   
> I have a general idea for the next few chapters so look for more content soon!


End file.
